The Forest Of Illusion
by meltdown1
Summary: It’s Harry’s sixth year. Harry must team up with the heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to destroy Voldemort, but they must all face their worst fears first.*strong lanuage and refrances, and a Beta Reader needed!*Chap 2 up now
1. Chapter 1

The Forest Of Illusion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC's, J.K.Rowling owns everything else.  
  
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year. Harry must team up with the heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to destroy Voldemort, but they must all face their worst fears first.  
  
Pairings: HP/GW  
RW/HG (Lets face it, they do make the best pair)  
DM/PP (It just makes sense)  
RL/OC  
KS/OC (Kingsley is another of my fav chars!)  
  
---S/O/C/1---  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The sun shone brightly on a clear mid-afternoon day in July. The small street below bustled with the movement of a group of boys, the leader; a rather plump blonde-headed boy strolled away from number 4 privet drive.  
  
A chorus of "Hey big D" was heard from the group, and one girl giggled insanely as the blonde boy approached.  
  
The boy was no other that, Dudley Durnsley, cousin and constant pain to Harry Potter, who was now leaning out of his window watching his cousin talk to the group, occasionally flecking a muscle for the girl who was with them.  
  
Harry sighed heavily as he watched the group disappear. He wished that he could meet his friends, and then just wonder off, with parents beaming proudly as they looked out the window.  
  
However, he wouldn't want his parents to be his uncle and aunt, though they were his current guardians. Leaving his window open, so that Hedwig could fly back through, Harry slumped down onto his bed.  
  
The summer had been ok, after the little meeting at the platform the Durnsley's had pretty much avoided him. For example, whenever he asked to use the phone, they aloud him, whilst cringing at the thought of who he might ring.  
  
But, he spent most of his time up in his room, thinking about Sirius, his godfather, and the order. A tear slowly trickled down his face, as the laughing face of Sirius Black fell into his mind, the flyaway long black hair, that some how always seemed neat. His laughing blue eyes, and his animagi form, the huge black dog, that had come with him to the train station on his way to start his fifth year.  
  
Quickly wiping away the single tear, he reached his hand out and picked up his letter from Hogwarts with his OWL results in. He'd received 'Exceeds Expectations' in Defence Against The Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration (which shocked him). 'Outstanding' in Potions (more shocking that Transfigurations) 'Acceptable' Herbology, Care Of Magical Creatures and Astronomy, and got a 'Poor' in Divination.  
  
Not to bad, well Harry thought, and the Order had also seemed pleased when he had owled them with it, Moody had wrote, that he would make a great Auror, which had lifted Harry's spirits a lot.  
  
Behind the results, was a form of all the lessons' he was aloud to take next year, he'd ticked off in depth DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and had only left to tick Potions, and then he would have all the subjects he wanted to become an Auror.  
  
Quickly he ticked the box and sealed the letter up and waited for Hedwig to return with a response from Ron, Hermione and anyone at the Order.  
  
Hedwig didn't arrive back until that evening, with a claw full of letters, which Harry quickly plucked from her, and then attached his letter to McGonagall on her leg, and told her where to go.  
  
After watching her go, Harry turned to the letters his snowy white owl had dropped off and started to open them. He read through the ones from Hermione and Ron quickly, they weren't, once again, telling him a lot about what was going on with Voldemort.  
  
But his stomach gave a small leap of delight when he opened the third letter, it was from Remus Lupin, saying that him and Kingsley where going to come and get Harry and take him to Diagon Alley. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Harry to get excited and start packing his trunk.  
  
It seemed ages before, Harry heard the door bell ring and Dudley move to open the door. The opening of the door was soon followed with what sounded like a sreik from his aunt, a wail from his Cousin and a roar of 'HOW DARE YOU?' from his Uncle Vernon.  
  
Smirking to himself, Harry picked up his trunk and made his way down the stairs to meet the people at the bottom.  
  
---E/O/C/1---  
  
REVIEW PLEASE, AND I DID A BETA READER, ANY TAKERS?  
  
Sorry It's short, but.I'll write a longer chapter later, ok? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Umbridge will be making come back, Kreacher will too. There is a new DADA. Fleur Delacour is going to make an appearance.any more ideas.e-mail me or write in a review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry smirked as he heard his Uncle Vernon roar at the people who'd arrived in protest. Quickly, Harry ran down the stairs and watched the scene at the bottom. There, just inside the front door, stood Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, and Tonks, who's hair was long and electric blue.  
  
"Shut up Dursley," growled Moody, hobbling forward towards Petunia, as Lupin followed behind him. Tonks on the other hand shut the door and went to walk up the stairs.  
  
She got half way up, before colliding with Harry "Oh here you are Harry!" she exclaimed blinking at the messy haired boy, a playful smile on her face. Harry smiled back, glad to finally see someone he knew, and liked.  
  
"I've got him Mad-eye! Remus!" yelled Tonks, grabbing Harry's trunk and taking it down stairs, whilst Remus and Moody suddenly appeared out of the living room.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Lupin, pleasantly walking over and giving Tonks a hand with Harry's trunk, whilst Harry just carried Hedwig and Mad-eye was having a last minute 'chat' with the Dursleys about something, which Harry couldn't quite catch- though it sounded like a threat.  
  
Lupin turned around and smiled once again at Harry "Did you have a good summer so far?" he asked. The grey appeared to dominate his hair now, and more lines seemed to have appeared on his face since the last time Harry had seen him.  
  
"Fine," Harry lied. His summer had been anything but fine, he'd missed Sirius and had awoken everyday hoping to receive a letter from him; something to prove that his fifth year had just been a nightmare. Lupin seemed to have seen right past this lie, because his smile grew weak, though it remained.  
  
"I know," he said softly, his voice cracking slightly. Harry felt a surge of anger at those words, how on earth would he know? He hadn't lost the last person he could call family, he.  
  
Harry's thoughts trailed off there, Lupin had lost a lot, all his friends, his freedom, control and Harry suspected he didn't know half of what his former professor had been through. Hanging his head in shame of his thoughts, Harry said goodbye to the Dursleys, who seemed very pleased that he was going.  
  
Outside it was hot, and the sun beat down on Harry's pale skin as the strange group walked towards a rather rusty Ford Anglia parked at the end of the drive. It took a few moments, but Harry recognised it to be as Mr Weasley's old flying car.  
  
Harry stared at the car, blinking, ignoring the Dursleys' that stood huddled at the door and watched the four people leave. Petunia had a look on her face that clearly stated 'what will the neighbours think?'  
  
"How did you get this back?" asked Harry, looking at the three people around him.  
  
"Not now boy," growled Moody, pushing Harry into the car quickly, shutting the door behind him with a slam as Tonks climbed in the other side. "You driving Lupin?" Lupin nodded as he shut the boot.  
  
In response Moody walked round to the other side of the car and climbed in. As Lupin got behind the drivers seat "Put your seat belts on," he said calmly, attaching his own. The others followed suit and soon enough they were moving.  
  
Luckily Lupin was a rather calm driver going slowly at his own pace, not really worried about the long ques of traffic, or when they happened to be behind people going slowly. Unfortunately, Moody and Tonks were not so patient, and both seemed to get worked up when someone went a little bit too slow.  
  
"Move your arse!" yelled Tonks to the car driver in front as she leaned out the window, her electric blue hair flying wildly in her face. Harry smirked when the driver made a rather rude gesture with his fingers back at her. "Put your foot down, Remus!" she demanded suddenly. "I'll get him for that! Thinks he can put his fingers up to me does he? I'll show him!"  
  
"Calm down Tonks," said Remus calmly, ignoring her continuing to argue a bit about the issue, but she soon dropped it.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" asked Harry whilst they where half way through their journey, suspecting they where going back to Sirius's old house, the head quarters for the Order Of The Phoenix.  
  
"We'll be going back to head quarters soon," supplied Lupin, but didn't say anything about where else they where going- it was Moody who supplied this piece of information.  
  
"We have someone else to pick up first," he said gruffly, his blue eye revolving all around, and his other looking across at Lupin "Can I tell him more than that, Lupin? Or shall I leave it to you to explain?"  
  
"Explain what?" asked Harry moving forward and leaning between the two front seat, then looking from Moody, who's eye was still on Lupin. Remus who sat more rigidly with his eyes fixed firmly on the road ahead.  
  
"Well?" growled Moody not removing his eye from Lupin. Harry made a noise to urge them on "It's up too you Lupin, but he's going to wonder what's going on when she gets in the car, and your at each other throats,"  
  
Harry couldn't fathom the sort of look that Lupin gave to Moody, but it wasn't a pleased one. But figured that he shouldn't press the issue and sat back. Tonks was leant against the now closed window, seemingly ignoring the conversation.  
  
The small and rather odd group drove on in silence. Not even Tonks spoke. Leaning against the window next to him, Harry watched the scenery fly past quickly, in almost a blur. Before long they had pulled to a halt outside a small set of buildings.  
  
"Shall I go?" piped up Tonks, seemingly just emerged out of her daydream, which was probably about something that Harry wouldn't want to even hazard a guess.  
  
"No," replied Lupin flatly, undoing his seatbelt and going to open the door, for a moment it looked as though he would get out without giving a reason for saying no to Tonks' question "I've got to go," he said at last, but that's where he left it.  
  
The three of them watched him climb out the car and stiffly walked to the door, of one of the small buildings, and ring the bell. It wasn't long before the door opened, and behind it stood a short woman with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes, it looked as though she'd been crying.  
  
Harry noticed how both of them tensed for a second, only a few words passed between them. Then it looked as though they fell silent again, a quite unexpectedly, she threw her arms round Lupin's neck and hugged him.  
  
It looked like Lupin's rigid stance melted away as soon as he pulled her close to him, than he turned and indicated for Moody to come over. Moody sighed, and climbed out the car, hobbling over to the pair in annoyance.  
  
More words were exchanged, and then the three walked back into the small house. Harry turned to Tonks "Do we have to go in as well?" he asked, surprised by the annoyed expression on her face.  
  
"No, this is a personal matter, but Mad-Eye, knows them both pretty well, and I think he has something else to do," replied Tonks, slouching back and crossing her arms.  
  
-  
  
Lupin, Moody, and the blonde woman walked up the narrow stairs, through the door at the top on the left hand side, into a small living room, that contained a single cream settee with two chairs around a small oak table. Books filled all the shelves, held between photo frames, and heavy objects. The walls where a pale peach colour that went quite well with the cream coloured curtain and furniture. Just behind the small living room was an even smaller kitchen, which contained a cooker, sink, a few worktops, cupboards and drawers, a microwave, and two kettles. A few pots were pushed up against the wall, with the words, sugar, tea and coffee on them.  
  
"Tea or Coffee?" asked the blonde woman, closing the book that lay open on the small table.  
  
"Neither, Artemis," replied Moody, scanning the room with his magical eye "We shouldn't be here long, Harry and Tonks are in the car,"  
  
"Well you could have brought them up Mad-Eye," she replied hotly, causing Moody to turn and look at her with slight confusion.  
  
"Your always so funny about letting people in here, me and Lupin thought it be best if they stayed outside in the car," he defended.  
  
Lupin looked from Moody to Artemis, then deciding to back up Moody's statement "Alastor's right, we shouldn't stay long, and you do tend to get funny about people coming up here,"  
  
Artemis shot Lupin a nasty look "Well forgive me for being territorial," she snapped walking off into the landing and across to her room. Lupin and Moody exchanged glances.  
  
A few minutes later she re-appeared, now wearing a pair of black trousers, and a three quarter length cream top. She scanned the room once more, before pushing her blonde hair back into a low ponytail. Revelling a long scar that ran from her hairline, to just above her right cheek, it forked of near the top, so some stopped just above her eye, and some forked of at the end.  
  
Both Moody and Lupin looked away from her as the scar came into their view. It was a reminder, a reminder of what they where facing, and what they would lose. It was a message from Voldemort himself to anyone who dared cross him, and as messages went, this one stuck in all there minds.  
  
She glanced at the two men, knowing that they where avoiding looking at her face, she sighed walking across the room she picked up a small rucksack and flung it over her shoulder.  
  
"Sweetpea!" she called "Sweetpea, I'm going now!" placing her hands on her hips, Artemis looked around "Urgh.where is that house elf?" she muttered to herself.  
  
"Did Miss says she was goings?" came a high pitch squeaky voice, from behind the cupboard door "Is miss really leaving Sweetpea all alone?" the three occupants heard a shattered sob from the cupboard.  
  
Artemis sighed once again, but this time softly, not in annoyance, and moved to open the cupboard door. As soon as she did, out tumbled a small house elf, wearing only a tea cloth which where soak with her large watery tears.  
  
"We've been through this Sweetpea," replied Artemis, picking up the house elf "I'll be gone for a few days, not long, you can owl me if you feel lonely. I'll leave Apollo here for you, and there's some parchments and quills in the desk drawer in my room- oh, and some pens lying about in the kitchen." It looked to Remus as if Sweetpea would start to cry again at any moment "Bracken is allowed over, if that pumped up Adonis imitator of an owner will let him. You can eat any food you like, and even go out for a bit. There's a spare key in the cupboard where the can food is left, it's under the tinned tomatoes," with that said, Artemis stood up and turned to Moody and Lupin.  
  
"We'd better go now," she said, giving Sweetpea's hand a small squeeze, as the elf sobbed giving a high pitch squeak between each one.  
  
Moody and Lupin nodded in agreement, and the trio left the flat, followed closely by Sweetpea, who stood at the door clinging to Artemis's hand trying to make her stay. When they finally managed to get outside, Tonks and Harry where sitting outside the car, and waiting with impatient looks on their faces.  
  
"It's about time too," said Tonks standing up and helping Artemis place her bag in the boot of the car.  
  
"Sorry, sobbing house elves are always a bugger to get away from, especially ones as attached as Sweetpea, she's been so clingy since her father died, and I took her to see her mother to other week," explained Artemis to Tonks, while Harry watched them wondering who the blonde woman was, and also completely mesmerised by her long scar "Which also means I had to see my mother, what a nightmare that was,"  
  
The two woman, despite the age difference, seemed to be chatting as if they were old friends, and soon they had all packed into the car, Tonks, Harry and Moody in the back, and Lupin and the blonde woman, who Harry had yet to be introduced to, got in the front.  
  
They drove on a strange silence had fallen on the four adults in the car, which made Harry edgy, he had to say something, or he was going to burst "Um.not to be rude.but you haven't introduced yourself too me yet," said Harry to the blonde woman, who turned around to face him, a rather small smile on her face.  
  
"I'm Artemis Green," she said holding out her hand, which Harry shook nervously "And your Harry Potter.I'm guessing,"  
  
"How can you be guessing?" asked Lupin gently, Artemis withdrew her hand and shot Lupin a nasty look "Firstly we've told you he was here, and secondly he looks so much like James,"  
  
"You know what Remus, it's rude to interrupt," she snapped un-winding her window and leaning on the edge, the wind made her blonde hair fly into her face. Harry heard Lupin growl a reply under his breath, but didn't catch it, but obviously Artemis did, as her head snapped up and she glowered at Lupin.  
  
"No Remus, as I re-call it, you're the one who bites," she hissed angrily at him, Lupin didn't take his eyes of the road, but Harry could tell by the sudden increase in speed that he angry.  
  
"Well you never minded that before," he muttered, trying to calm himself down. Harry had never seen Lupin angry before; well he had, but not this sort of angry, why didn't they get on? Weren't these the same to people that minutes ago hugged at the front door?  
  
As if reading his mind, Harry felt a soft hand on his arm. Looking up his eyes met those of Alastor Mad-eye Moody "Don't worry boy, they'll calm down soon," he muttered, so that only Harry could hear "They're both just confused and angry,"  
  
Harry was about to ask why they where taking out on each other, when the car pulled to a stop. Looking out the window he couldn't believe where he was, the small house seemingly in the middle of nowhere. He smiled, and turned back to face those in the car.  
  
"You didn't tell me we were going to the burrow first," he exclaimed looking back at them amazed.  
  
"No Harry," said Lupin gently "The burrow is our new temporary head quarters,"  
  
---E/O/C---  
  
WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW.AND FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS THE PAIRINGS ARE AS FOLLOWS:  
  
HARRY/LUNA HERMIONE/RON DRACO/PANSY GINNY/NEVILLE/DEAN/SEAMUS (PLEASE CHOOSE FAVORITE!) LUPIN/OC SNAPE OR KINGSLEY/OC BILL/FLUER  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE. 


End file.
